universeinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Wellington
Occupation: Licensed therapist *'Relatives:' Piotr Mikhailachev (husband), Adrian Mikhailachev (son, deceased), Richard Mikhailachev (adopted son), Sacha Romanov (brother-in-law/adoptive brother), Sergei Mikhailachev (brother-in-law), Pavel Mikhailachev I (brother-in-law), Maria Mikhailacheva (niece), Akim Mikhailachev (nephew), Pavel Mikhailachev II (great-nephew), John Wellington (father, deceased), Mona Wellington (mother, deceased), Chris Wellington (brother, deceased) Origin Chelsea grew up in an abusive fundamentalist home where her father was pastor at a megachurch. Her mother died when Chelsea was three, shortly after giving birth to Chelsea's younger brother due to a genetic defect that would later haunt Chelsea herself. Chelsea would later find out that her mother didn't have to die, if only she had been permitted a life-saving abortion. Upon this revelation, she would come to strongly question her father's beliefs and that of his church. Her father, in turn, upon learning that his then-teenage daughter was starting to rebel, became increasingly aggressive, even enticing the young men in his church to some free reign groping of her. Chelsea became even more disgusted, and was finally relieved when she got accepted into Columbia University in New York. She left her home state of Georgia, never to return, for once she entered college, it would be there where she would meet her one and only true love in the form of Piotr Mikhailachev. Chelsea meets Piotr through Natasha Mikhailacheva, Piotr's only sister. Natasha and Chelsea were fast friends from the moment that they met, and her brothers all welcomed Chelsea into their circle, where they would soon be joined by Sacha Romanov, the future husband of Piotr's cross-dressing gay brother Sergei. Sacha, who had gone through his own abusive childhood for being gay, sympathized with Chelsea and began to look out for her as if he was her older brother. He once walked in while Chelsea was being violently attacked by one of her father's young acolytes. Furious at the man for what he was doing, Sacha began to dial for the campus police. But then Piotr came in, and for the first time, Chelsea and Sacha got to witness a smile on him that indicated he was out for blood. Little did the two of them know, Piotr was a dormant vampire and already possessed the traits of a deadly predator of the night. He easily broke the arm of the man who had been sexually assaulting Chelsea and he and his identical twin Pavel held the perp down until the campus cops could arrive. Not long after that incident, Chelsea and Piotr became inseparable and fell deeply in love. They would soon marry after graduating college. A year later, and Chelsea would find herself pregnant. This terrified her, as she knew that the pregnancy would kill her as it had her mother years before. Piotr, knowing the difficulties Chelsea would face, agreed that an abortion would be appropriate. However, his parents refused to let it happen, and as Piotr's father was head of the family, Piotr and Chelsea were powerless. Neither of them would understand why until later. Their son Adrian was born, with Chelsea being bedridden for most of the pregnancy. She barely survives. Piotr, not wanting a repeat performance, would secretly get a vasectomy so the chances of a future pregnancy would be nil. He would never tell his parents about it. However, Adrian would not be the only child in the Main Manor at the time. Piotr's brother Sergei and his husband Sacha would have their own son named Alexander. Pavel was living in a house across the street with his own expectant wife Eileen, who would later have triplets (two boys and a girl). Five years later after the births of the children, Piotr, Pavel, and Sergei became full-fledged living vampires. Regardless of what he had become, Chelsea wanted to stay by Piotr's side, as he was the first man she met who treated her as an equal. Sacha felt the same for Sergei for similar reasons and had come to regard the Mikhailachevs as his new family. They both would willingly become vampire blood mates to their spouses. Personality Chelsea currently serves as the Mikhailachev family matriarch and is the rock upon which Piotr leans on in a pinch. She's a gentle soul, a true Southern Belle, but is not afraid to fight if push comes to shove. In The Outcasts universe, she is a telepathic superhuman who runs an international corporation. Category:Characters Category:Mikhailachev Manor Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Psychics Category:Superhumans Category:Heterosexual Category:The Outcasts